Świat według Kiepskich
thumb|right|200px|Główni bohaterowie serialu Świat według Kiepskich – serial komediowy w reżyserii Patricka Yoki (dawniej Okiła Khamidova) produkowany przez ATM Grupa dla Telewizji Polsat emitowany od 16 marca 1999 roku. Serial piętnuje typowo polskie cechy narodowe takie jak lenistwo, egoizm, zawiść, czy typowy sposób życia polskiej rodziny, posługując się przy tym prostym, ale zabawnym językiem bohaterów i nieskomplikowanym, sytuacyjnym humorem. Świat według Kiepskich jest obecnie drugim (po telenoweli Klan) najdłużej emitowanym polskim serialem. Każdy odcinek gromadzi przed telewizorami średnio ok. 2,5 - 3 miliony widzów serialu. Fabuła Serial opowiada o perypetiach rodziny Kiepskich i ich sąsiadów, mieszkających w starej kamienicy we Wrocławiu, na osiedlu Kosmonautów, przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. Bohaterowie starają się zdobyć pieniądze najmniejszym nakładem sił tak, żeby się nie wysilać (w języku Kiepskich "zarobić, a się nie narobić"). Głowa rodziny Kiepskich, Ferdynand, to leniwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który za wszelką cenę unika każdej pracy, a jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji i picie piwa. W jednym z odcinków bezskutecznie startował na Prezydenta RP. Córka Ferdynanda, Mariola, to próżna dziewczyna, która chce się koniecznie podobać wszystkim chłopcom. Syn Ferdka, Walduś dzieli z ojcem zamiłowanie do piwa, interesuje się kulturystyką. Całą rodzinę utrzymuje ciężko pracująca w służbie zdrowia opryskliwa Halinka. Oprócz nich w domu mieszkała także babka Rozalia, matka Haliny, która często wchodziła w konflikty z Ferdkiem, nazywała go "kanalią". Babka była wierzącą kobietą (jej pobożność bywała czasami trochę fałszywa, ponieważ gdy szła na pielgrzymkę, modliła się o to, żeby zięć wyłysiał), lubiła kreskówki, a w szczególności Koziołka Matołka. Obok Kiepskich mieszka Marian Paździoch z żoną Heleną. Paździoch handluje bielizną na bazarze. Jest wyjątkowo sprytny, więc próbuje nabierać na swoje podstępy niczego nie podejrzewających sąsiadów. Z wzajemnością nie przepada za Ferdynandem, zawsze spiera się z nim, kto pierwszy skorzysta ze wspólnej ubikacji ("czemu panu się chce, wtedy, kiedy mnie się chce"). Często jest nazywany przez niego "mendą". Trzeci sąsiad Kiepskich to Arnold Boczek, pracownik miejscowej rzeźni. Z tego powodu jest nieco tęższej postury niż reszta lokatorów. Mieszka piętro wyżej od Paździocha i Kiepskiego, nie ma żony ani dzieci, lecz znany jest ze swojej dobroduszności. Najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jest dla niego jedzenie kapuśniaka na świńskim ryju oraz oglądanie baletu mongolskiego. Jest bardzo naiwny, zawsze nabiera się na podstępy Paździocha. Nielubiany przez innych za to, że korzysta z toalety nie na swoim piętrze. Wiele razy mówił, że "moja noga więcej tu nie postanie!" ''po kłótni z lokatorami z drugiego piętra, lecz nigdy nie dotrzymuje tej obietnicy. Kolejnym, ale pojawiającym się tylko w początkowych odcinkach był Borysek, niezwykle rześki i krzepki emeryt, erotoman, lubi czytać pisma pornograficzne, a także zagorzały katolik (należał do kółka rózańcowego wraz z Babką Kiepską). Mieszkańców kamienicy odwiedza często Listonosz Edzio, który znany jest ze swoich limeryków, które wygłasza na temat bieżącej sytuacji życiowej mieszkańców kamienicy. Ferdek z synem i sąsiadami piją piwo ''Mocny Full oraz palą papierosy marki Kiepy. Wódka, którą spożywa Ferdynand, jest marki Dobra wódka (dawniej wódka Kiepska), co też sam często mówi po jej wypiciu. Serial, poprzez swoje dwuznaczności, rubaszny wręcz humor oraz surrealizm późniejszych odcinków zdobył większą rzeszę widzów, niż zakładano. Postacie serialu Postacie główne Halina Kiepska 130px|thumb|[[Halina Kiepska]] Rola grana przez Marzenę Kipiel-Sztukę . Jest żoną Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, matką Waldemara i Marioli Kiepskich. Pracuje jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Waldemar Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Waldemar Kiepski z siostrą Mariolą]] Bezrobotny Waldek, w serialu zwykle nazywany Waldusiem lub Cycem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w jednej ze starych kamienic we Wrocławiu. Kamienica którą zamieszkuje rodzina Kiepskich znajduje się na ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. W jego rolę wcielił się Bartosz Żukowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Mariola Kiepska Rola grana przez Barbarę Mularczyk. Jest córką Ferdynanda i Haliny Kiepskich. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Rozalia Kiepska 130px|thumb|[[Babka Kiepska]] Osoba bardzo pobożna, członkini kółka różańcowego. Mama Haliny oraz babcia Waldka i Marioli. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!, ostatni raz w odcinku Lista Mariana. W rolę babki wcieliła się Krystyna Feldman. Arnold Boczek Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo i fizycznie człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. W jego rolę wcielił się Dariusz Gnatowski, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinki Wiara czyni cuda. Marian Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Marian Paździoch]] Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat, jest żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiada samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego Wartburga. W jego rolę wcielił się Ryszard Kotys, po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Helena Paździoch 130px|thumb|[[Helena Paździoch]] Żona Mariana. Mieszka z mężem przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/3 we Wrocławiu. Jest podobnie jak mąż skąpa. Bardzo lubi Halinę, nie napawa przyjaźnią do Boczka. W role Heleny wcieliła się Renata Pałys. Pierwszy odcinek w jakim wystąpiła to odc. Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Listonosz Edzio 130px|thumb|[[Listonosz Edzio]] Listonosz Edzio to przyjaciel Kiepskich. Przynosi listy, rentę babci, rachunki i faktury. W odcinku Wal magistra żona (Anzelm Jurecki) opuszcza go dla magistra, jednak z powrotem do niego wraca. W rolę listonosza wcielił się Bohdan Smoleń. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Postacie z pojedynczych odcinków Robochłop Fikcyjny robot, wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Świat według Kiepskich. W rolę wcielił się Mariusz Czajka, wystąpił w odcinku pt. Robochłop. Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson z Podlaską]] Pojawia się w 8. sezonie. Jest to Amerykanka polskiego pochodzenia, która na stare lata wróciła do Polski. W jej rolę wcieliła się Krystyna Podleska Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Podlaska. Ziemowit Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Ziemowit Kiepski]] Ziemowit (Ziomek) to bratanek Ferdka, syn wuja Ferdka - Staśka, którego wujek Władek przywiózł Kiepskim. Władysław Kiepski 130px|thumb|[[Władysław Kiepski]] Władysław Kiepski, czyli Wujek Władek to mąż ciotki GeniOdcinek Złote kierpce, mają dwie córki. Władek to brat Romana (ojca Ferdka) i wujka Staszka, syn Władysława (pradziadka Ferdka). Władek to chłop ze wsi, uwielbia wódkę i inne napoje (alkoholowe ma się rozumieć). Stanisław Kiepski (Wujek Stasiek) Stanisław Kiepski, czyli wujek Staszek, to brat Władka i Romana (ojca Ferdka), ojciec Ziomka, mieszkał na wsi. Posiadał telefon. Zmarł w odcinku Stypa (w wieku 82 lat), wg testamentu jego ostatnią wolą było to żeby go pochować w mieście - Wrocławiu. Jego ciało zostało skremowane i postawione na telewizorze Kiepskich. Był osobą często wspominaną w serialu. Mimo tego nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Stanisław Kiepski Stanisław Kiepski to brat Ferdynanda Kiepskiego. Kiedy za PRLu (w roku 1969) razem z bratem uciekał przed kanarami, dobiegł aż do Nowego Sącza, gdzie następnie udał się do Ameryki - Teksasu. Przysyła rodzinie paczki na święta. Według odcinka Chłopaki okej! trafił on do psychiatryka, teraz razem z Waldusiem sprzedaje hot-dogi. Babka myliła jego imię (Niech będzie Stasiu, no to nalej Jasiu). Jest osobą bardzo często wspominaną w serialu. W role Staśka wcielił się Marcin Troński .Słynne powiedzenia Staśka to: Kruca fuks i Kruca faks. Grażyna Kokosińska Koleżanka Haliny z pracy. Gra ją Joanna Kurowska. Łysy 130px|thumb|[[Łysy]] Łysy to chłopak Marioli, jest przykładem nastolatka. Chodzi po mieście i na dyskoteki, jeździ na rolkach z Mariolą. Mariola go kocha za to Mrówę ma w d***e, o czym można się przekonać w odcinku pt. Kiepski czarnowidz. W odcinkach pt. : Trendi , Kreatura mody , Rolki, czyli total gigant w role Łysego wcielił się Maciej Prusak. Natomiast w odcinku Sylwester bez granic w roli tej wystąpił Paweł Czajor. Ksiądz Ksiądz proboszcz Marian, obejmuje parafie w Wrocławiu. Do jego parafian należą m.in. Kiepscy, Paździochowie i Boczek. Jest on nie czuły na zmartwienia innych, gdy umarła babka (raczej nie umarła tylko spała w odc. Kiepscy mordercy), nie pocieszał rodziny, tylko od razu mówił o pogrzebie. Ferdek z księdza zrobił perpetum mobile. Jego następcą został ksiądz Maślak zw. Maślaczek. Według Mariana Paździocha donosił za czasów PRL pod pseudonimem Lucyfer. Poprzednikiem Mariana był ksiądz Pierożek m.in. oddał Komunie Marioli. W odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Kiepscy mordercy i Perpetum mobile w rolę księdza wcielił się Igor Przegrodzki. W odcinku Kiepski magnes zagrał go Lech Gwit. W odcinkach Pielgrzymka , Nieznośna letkość bytu w jego postać wcielił się Włodzimierz Dyła. W odcinku Golaska grał go Henryk Niebudek. W odcinku Redaktor Naczelny grał go Marian Czerski. Ksiądz Kręć i siostra Konsoleta Ksiądz Kręć to sympatyczny duchowny, nowy proboszcz parafii we Wrocławiu. Siostra Konsoleta to sympatyczna zakonnica grająca na gitarze. Lubią rap. Wystąpili w odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu. Ksiądz Kręć - Wojciech Jagielski Siostra Konsoleta - Dominika Kurdziel Sasza i Irina Sasza (z ros.Саша) (zwany przez Ferdka - Saszka) i Irina (z ros.Ирина), to rodzeństwo, rodzina babki z Kazachstanu. Pochodzą z Polski. Saszka razem z Ferdkiem i Marianem założyli biznes powiększania piersi. Interes kręciłby się "gdyby nie ta menda Paździoch". Irina to piękna dziewczyna, zakochał się w niej Boczek. Wystąpili w odcinku Kazachstanskije wieciera. Sasza - Krzysztof Kiersznowski Irina - Dorota Zięciowska. Kozłowski Kwiatkowski Kwiatkowski to sąsiad Kiepskich, emeryt. Malinowska thumb|130px|[[Malinowska]] Matka Stanisława Malinowskiego. Była członkini klubu OKG. Gra ją Zofia Czerwińska. Stanisław Malinowski Sprzedawca w monopolowym. W jego rolę wciela się Krzysztof Dracz. Malinowski (sąsiad) Sąsiad Kiepskich. Mieszka z żoną (Elżbieta Barto) (która jest bardzo gruba) przed która musi się spowiadać. I matką (Zofia Bielewicz). Jest bardzo często wspominany w serialu. W odcinku Zatruta Strzała zagrał go Wojciech Ziemiański, a w odcinku Firma zagrał go Paweł Nowisz, zaś w odcinku Koniec świata męskiego bata w jego rolę wcielił się Robert Iwański. Pleniak Sąsiad Kiepskich. Ma ok. czterdziestu lat. Lokatorzy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3 Kółko różańcowe thumb|right|200px|Paulinka i Borysek Do kółka różańcowego należą bądź należeli: Rozalia, Borysek, Paulinka, Anielka, Marysia i Jadzia. Razem spędzają wolny czas modląc się, śpiewając i grając w karty. Wszystkie kobiety (prócz Jadzi) zostały osadzone w więzieniu, po ucieczce założyły gang.Odcinek Kara Mustafa Rozalia (Krystyna Feldman)pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik! ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpiła to Lista Mariana. Jadzia (Danuta Balicka) wystąpiła w odcinku Wiara czyni cuda, zaś w odc. Fryzjer w jej rolę wcieliła się Zuzanna Helska. Marysia (Jadwiga Kukulska, Irena Maleuszuk) ma talent do dziergania tatuaży. Wystąpiła w odcinkach Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kara Mustafa, Energetyk. Anielcia (Zuzanna Helska, Beata Bilska) w odcinkach: Wiara czyni cuda, Niewidzialna kanalia, Kiepski magnes. Borysek (Kazimierz Ostrowicz) zadebiutował w odc. Wiara czyni cuda, ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpił to Szara strefa, był erotomanem. Paulinka (Łucja Burzyńska, Zuzanna Helska) pierwszy odcinek w którym zagrała to Wiara czyni cuda, jej nie zapomniane teksty z pindolem. Barbara Boczek Matka Arnolda Boczka i jego rodzeństwa. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Pawełek Boczek Młodszy brat Arnolda Boczka i młodszej siostry. Syn Barbary Boczek. Wystąpił w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. Wioletka Boczek Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, siostra Arnolda i Pawełka. Córka Barbary Boczek. Wystąpiła w odcinku pt.: Gość w dom, nie ma kołaczy. W jej rolę wciela się Dominika Kurdziel. Obsada thumb|250px|Rodzinka Kiepskich Gościnnie Lista odcinków Czołówka Czołówka w serialu była wielokrotnie zmieniana. Pierwszy raz w 12. odcinku. Następnie od 51. odcinka pod koniec czołówki pojawiło się logo ATM oraz informacja o produkcji (wprowadzono inną czcionkę). Rozpoczynająca emisję serialu, czołówka również była zmieniana. W początkowych odcinkach nie było w niej Arnolda Boczka. Dołączył on dopiero w 2000 roku, natomiast w 2005 roku odszedł Waldemar Kiepski. Zmiana nastąpiła także w odcinkach z 2007 roku : dołączyła Renata Pałys, pojawiły się także kadry z niektórych odcinków : 29, 30, 74, 95, 103 i innych. Od odcinka 282. pojawia sie nowa czołówka (oprócz odc.pt Mamut ''ponieważ jest to odc. jeszcze reżyserii Okiła Khamidowa). Wykorzystano w niej elementy starej czołówki. Pojawiają się w niej ci sami bohaterowie co dotychczas. Realizacja zdjęć Ekipa serialu zrealizowała także niektóre sceny w plenerze. Na przykład w 3. odcinku scenę, gdzie Ferdek każe trzepać dywan akwizytorowi kręcono na osiedlu, na którym kręcono również czołówkę serialu. Były także kręcone sceny w centrum Wrocławia : przykładem jest 18. odcinek, gdzie Ferdek idzie z walizką. W dalszych odcinkach sceny w plenerze nie były kręcone. Zmiany w scenografii W 3 pierwszych odcinkach mieszkanie Kiepskich wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Między innymi meble, które od czwartego odcinka zmieniono oraz zasłony, które były wielokrotnie zmieniane. Przez kilka lat klatka schodowa była pomalowana na zielono. W nowych odcinkach jest ona koloru różowego, nie widać jej całej. Widok z okna w głównym pokoju był wiele razy zmieniany, podobnie jak w sypialni. Od 13 serii zmieniono dzwi na korytarzu do mieszkania Paździochów, pustostanu gdzie mieszkała tam Barbara Podlaska-Dżekson w odc. pt. ,,Podlaska'' a także do toalety z koloru różwego na kolor biały. Co serię zmieniana jest pościel w sypialni Kiepskich. '' Piosenka tytułowa Tytułowa piosenka serialu Świat według Kiepskich nosi tę samą nazwę i została wydana na albumie zespołu Big Cyc pod tym samym tytułem. Muzykę napisał Jarosław Lis,a słowa Krzysztof Skiba. Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu * Filmpolski.pl * Filmweb.pl * O serialu na stronie Polsatu * Świat według Kiepskich na Ipli * Świat według Kiepskich na YouTube * * * *